minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Footsteps
My first Minecraft pasta. Intro Hello. My name is Daniel. I am 15 years old and I have grown out of Minecraft some time ago. You might think, "Oh, you got bored of it." and yes, I did. But there's also another reason. A reason many won't believe, but a reason that I believe is why I quit. Here's my experience with an unknown player I saw when I was playing one day. Chapter 1: Beginnings One winter day when I was only 13 or 14 years old, I was laying in my bed, thinking about what to do. Like any other kid on a cold, winter's day, I was bored. I couldn't go outside and play, I couldn't get on my bicycle, and I couldn't go somewhere. These are the kinds of days where even the dollar store seems interesting. As I looked around my room, thinking on what to do, I glanced at my PC. "Yeah," I thought, "i'll play a game." I usually didn't play games on my computer, as I only messaged my friends on there. But today I was desperate, I had to do something. I powered it on and moved my cursor around the screen. I stared at all my games, thinking about each one and how much time I could spend on it. Then I came to Minecraft. "Hey, Minecraft can hold me over for a bit." I thought, "I'll do that." I double clicked on Minecraft and watched it startup. The great big MOJANG logo appeared on my screen, and then the title screen appeared directly after. "MINECRAFT" in the iconic blocky stone font covered my screen as I moved my cursor down to hit settings before I played. This used to be a small secret to me but i'll say it now. I always turned on the captions setting, the one where at the side of the screen showed the sounds being played. Stuff like "Zombie groans" or "Sheep goes baaaa". The reason to why I always did this was because then I could know when mobs were nearby. After I turned that on I hit play. Then I created a new world. I was thinking of a funny name for the seed input so I said banana or something like that to sort of amuse me. After that I enabled the bonus chest and hit create world. Chapter 2: Exploring My New World I waited a bit and then my world loaded. I spawned in front of my chest and next to a tree. The chest had some wood, an apple, some sticks, and a wooden pickaxe. But right off the bat, something was off. The Pickaxe was half used, and close to breaking. I shrugged this off, as I thought it was just a new feature and carried on. I made the essentials for any Minecraft world, a crafting table, a sword, more wood, etc. After I had created some more wood and some tools I got to building my house. It was a small, but comfy looking house. It had some holes for windows, a dirt door, and a bed I had made after I killed a sheep for some food. Night time was coming quick, so I decided to sleep. Then the annoying message came up. "You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby." "Aww man," I thought, "better try to kill some monsters." I went outside my house to find... nothing. After that I dug underground to see if there was a cave or something. I couldn't find any. Maybe they were gone before I came out of my house? That seemed very unlikely but I was the only explaination I could come up with. As I built myself back to the surface, my little caption cheat said "Bed breaks" What? Why would it say that? When I broke down my dirt door, sure enough, my bed was gone. "Zombies can break down doors, but can they break down beds?" This couldn't be true, as the captions never said "Zombie groans" or anything along those lines. I tried to find another sheep but I couldn't, only pigs and cows. As I went deeper into my world, I came across a forest. This could be a perfect opportunity to get some wood, so I entered. Chapter 3: I Saw Him... In Words As I walked through the woods, a couple creepers blew up and a couple zombies tried to kill me, but I fended them off somewhat successfully. My health was at only four and a half hearts but I was still going strong, eating the apple I obtained earlier. I read the captions as I went deeper into the rabbit hole. "Zombie groans, Creeper hisses, Places block, Zombie gro- wait, places block?!" The reason why I was so surprised to see this was that I never placed down a block. It quite possibly could have been an enderman letting go of a dirt block but I wasn't sure about that. Three weird things had happened, my pickaxe was half used, my bed disappeared, and a block was apparently placed. These all weren't as weird though, as I heard Minecraft was going to get a new update some time. Then, right after that thought crossed my mind, I found a chest. I expected this to just be my bonus chest from earlier, but, I was proven wrong shortly after. There were things like armor and tools inside. "Sweet," I thought. "some guy left his stuff here!" But then I realized, this world was singleplayer. I stopped, dead in my tracks. The sun was rising as I stopped so I took the stuff and skidattled off to my house. I found it pretty easily and came inside. But... my bed was back. Was the bed breaking thing a glitch? Who knows. I felt a bit hungry after all this playing so I decided to go downstairs to get a little snack from the fridge. I got some crackers and a glass of water and came back upstairs, only to find my windows all blocked off, except one. I thought this was a bit strange but then I looked out of the unblocked window.... Chapter 4: I Saw Him... With My Eyes This Time I looked out of the window only to see a purple and black checkered skin. From all the cheats I messed with I knew this was the missing texture texture. Though, he came as fast as he went. I got a bit spooked when I saw him, as I paused the game immediately. I got back to the title screen only to see the game close on its own. I hesitantly opened the game again to find a crash log. It read, "Error 456, player # error" No numbers and stuff. Just that. Another player joined my game. Somehow. I got out of the game and headed to the internet to post on. I asked if anyone had seen a player with the checkered purple and black texture. All the people who replied called me a liar, and said I was trying to start up another Herobrine type creepypasta, but I knew I had saw him. I didn't play Minecraft for a couple weeks until after Christmas, where I was in the same situation, bored out of my mind. Minecraft was the only option. Chapter 5: The Second Sighting, With The Help Of My Cheats I played the same old world that I had saw Mr. Checker (as I called him) in. I built up the house some more, but since I was really bored I didn't take it very seriously anymore. My house was a mess, with one little bit of glass at the bottom and mostly built out of stairs. It wasn't a house anymore, more like a shack. I thought I would take a screenshot of my house and upload somewhere as a joke and put a meme or something on it, like the unfunny teen I was. When I put a caption on the picture I posted it directly after. It got a couple likes until a comment I found said, "hey whats that flyin thing dude" I looked at the picture, unsure on what the user was talking about, until I spotted it. A purple and black player. In the sky. I got off the page back on my profile to see I got a notification. "Your post has been removed because it breaks our Terms Of Service." Reason? It said nothing but one word. Footsteps. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta